


A Year's Time

by IvyCpher



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 09:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14162031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCpher/pseuds/IvyCpher
Summary: Lance has been in love with Keith for a little over two years now and each attempt he's made to ask him out has failed. But now the both of them are seniors and Lance knows that if he doesn't get with Keith before the year ends, then he never will.





	1. Chapter 1

“So you're really going to ask him out to on a date? It's not going to be like that time at the Washington Monument right?” Hunk asked, laughing a bit and tapping Lance’s shoulder.

 

“Or like the time when at the 7/11?” Pidge piped up from her phone.

 

“Guys, guys, come on. Those times are all in the past! Lance has improved his Mullet-Magnet skills.”

 

“Mullet-Magnet?” Hunk asked.

 

“Oh god he's talking in third person again,” Pidge groaned. “He's having a moment.”

 

“Hey! What do you mean by that?” Lance plucked Pidge’s green i-Phone from her hands and scrolled through her apps. “Ha, you have Angry Birds? What are you, twelve?”

 

“Lance!” Pidge shouted, not caring that they were in a mall, and everyone turned their heads to look at them. She jumped up and tried to grab her phone from him.

 

“Yes, Gremlin?” Lance laughed, jumping back. “Come on, hermana! I know you can jump higher than that!”

 

“Guys don't get me kicked out of another mall, please-. This is the only place for another hour that has a really good thrift store okay? I won't drive you guys around anymore if we get kicked out.

 

It was a fake threat, both Lance and Pidge knew it, but Hunk was the only one of them who could drive (Pidge was too young, and Lance’s was suspended from driving by his mother for knocking over three mail boxes); and this mall had the best thrift shop around.

 

“Fine,” With a sigh, Lance dropped the phone in Pidge’s hands. “What did you mean though?”

 

Pidge checked her tabs to see what apps Lance had opened and shoved the phone into her purse. She gave him a soft glare and crossed her arms. “You know, you always start to go weird when you talk about your plans to ’woo’ Keith, and how it's ’going to be different than before’.”

 

Lance stood up straighter, boy did things hurt when your friends pointed things out. Boy did they hurt more when your friends didn't seem to care about hurting you, but-.. He was used to it. He quickly pulled a grin and rolled his eyes. “Okay lil Ms. Let's Rudefully Point Out That Lance Is Single And Cannot Obtain Keith Just Yet, where is your boyfriend?”

 

“First of all, it's Holt, second of all, fuck you Lance.”

 

“Sorry but I'm saving it for Keith.”

 

***

 

When Hunk dropped off Lance at his home, he waved his friend off before going into his house. He smiled when he walked in and pulled off his shoes by the door. “Ay,  mamá, you home?”

 

“Sí, hijo! I'm in the kitchen.”

 

He walked into the kitchen and kissed his mother on the cheek. “Where are Ronnie, Luis, and Marco at?”

 

“Oh your grandma took them out to see that new Spidey Boy movie.” His mom said, wringing a dish rag hanging it across the faucet of the sink.”

 

“Its Spider Man, mamá.”

 

“That's what I said, honey.”

 

With a small chuckle, Lance nodded. “I'm going to my room.” His mom just hummed in reply so he left the kitchen and turned down the hallway then went into his room.

 

Lance shut the door behind him and sighed, all throughout the day he couldn't stop thinking about how Pidge was right. She was always right.

 

Everytime, everytime he worked up his courage and tried his best to ask out Keith it just never worked. It always ended up with them fighting, and even a few times with a black eye.

 

He shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair.

 

Maybe this time could be different.. He hoped it would be different. He didn't have much time left to get with Keith.

 

Lance had been harboring a crush on Keith since the end of his sophomore year, he just became a senior two weeks ago. He only had one year before he and Keith would go off to college, if he didn't do it before then.. chances were that Keith would be gone forever.

 

But, maybe now the conditions were better for asking out Keith. Last year Keith was crazy about their upperclassmen, Shiro, but luckily Shiro was more interested in another girl named Allura, and even luckily-er, Shiro graduated last year.

 

With those thoughts rolling around in his mind like marbles, Lance smiled a bit. Then he moved to his desk in the corner of his room and turned on his PC. He logged on to Discord and opened up his messages, he had a few from Hunk, one from Allura, and unsurprisingly; none from Keith.

 

With a bit of hesitation, he opened the chat with Keith and typed a message.

 

_ Hey big red wanna play sum fortnite? _

 

It seemed good enough, so he sent it.

 

Less than ten seconds passed before Keith started to type a reply.


	2. Chapter 2

All throughout the day, Keith had been laying in bed, waiting from a text from Shiro.

 

And when he finally did receive that text, it made his stomach knot up.

 

Shiro had sent him a selfie of himself, Lotor, and, and Allura. Shiro was in the middle of them and both of them was kissing one of his cheeks.

 

_ Sorry, I was out with the babs. What you need?  _ Popped up under the photo.

 

Keith stared at the photo before sighing and tossing his phone to the foot of his bed.

 

Last year, Shiro had been all he could think about.. Keith knew that Shiro didn't like him that way, and he knew that he was already in a relationship with Lotor and Allura (he didn't really understand that part, but he was still happy for Shiro).

 

He just wished he could get over him, he was trying, he really was.

 

He even had a small crush on Lance- but, with the way things went between them he knew it would never work. They just fought too much over the littlest things.

 

If his mom was home, Keith would ask her about love, he hated having to Google embarassing things about emotions. But his mom wasn't home, she was hardly ever home ever since he could remember. His mother was the director of some type of company in Japan (he never had the time to ask her about it) and was always busy with something or other.

 

Keith sighed again and got up from his bed and grabbed his laptop off of his dresser. Then he walked out of of his room and moved into kitchen.

 

His house was the typical house you would expect the son of a Japanese company director to own, excessively big and having too many windows.

 

Keith didn't understand why his mom needed such a large house when he was the only one who lived in it. But he liked how big it was, it was full of places to be alone in and to listen to cringy music really loudly without anyone hearing.

 

Keith sat down at the island table in the kitchen and opened up his laptop. He could smell lemon cleaner, and the table was a bit damp. He had forgotten that Ms. McClain was coming to clean today, he would've said hi to her.

 

Yeah, it was a bit weird having the mom of the guy who was your kinda crush and the guy you constantly wanted to slap as your housekeeper, but then again it wasn't like he was friend's with her.

 

Keith thought about that for a moment and then logged on to his laptop.

 

His home screen was a close-up picture of that vine cat with bread stuck on its face and it made him smile.

 

Lance had made that his home screen as a joke two years ago. At first Keith was mad about it, but he thought it was funny so he never got around the changing it.

 

He clicked on Discord to see if Allura was on, despite her dating one of the guys he was trying to get over, he really liked her. She sometimes sent him pictures of the sky and sometimes she even vented to him. Keith didn't know if he could call her a friend though, they were more of online friends who just talked in emojis with each other.

 

While he was looking through his chatrooms and catching up on the things he missed, a message from Lance popped up on his sidebar.

 

“ _ Hey big red wanna play sum fortnite?” _

 

A small smile creeped onto his lips as he looked at the message. He clicked on it.

 

Lance was always the one to start their conversations, maybe he should try to message him more; but Keith never had the words for Lance. He didn't know how to start things with him.

 

His fingers went across the keyboard and he started to type out a reply. Then he re-read it and deleted it. This happened a few times before he finally just sent  _ no. _

 

After sending that message, Keith panicked a little. That really sounded too rude. He started to type again, but Lance’s typing bubble had already popped up.

 

He quickly started to type a second reply, he hoped he could send it before Lance sent his own reply.

 

_ Maybe tomorrow or somth. Honework _

_ **homework _

 

_ “got u big red.” _

 

Had Lance always called him that?

 

Keith wondered, but then decided against it. Lance had a dozen or so nicknames for him. This one was an improvement from most of them.

 

With nothing else to really do, Keith sent Allura an old dog meme from 2013 and then closed his laptop.

 

He had nothing to do.

 

Well he could always talk to Shiro…

 

But he didn't want to talk to Shiro, not until he could get over him at least.

 

Then he could just talk to Lance...

 

But he told Lance he had homework.

 

He could watch Bates Motel and think about what it would be like to have a nice boyfriend.

 

That was the best option of them all so that's what he decided to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is getting views so quickly! Thank you all!

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first Voltron fic!! I'd really like some feedback with this.


End file.
